God bless my bladder
by xNomii
Summary: SB/RL - Remus has to pee in the middle of the night. It's quite hard to tell the beds apart in the dark. "Uhm, Moony, apart from obvious reason that I'm really hot and all, is there another reason you're lying in my bed?" Slash.


**God bless my bladder. **

_They are in there 5__th__ year. _

"Cold, cold, cold," Remus mumbled when he rushed towards the bathroom on his bare feet. "God curse my strange bladder!" he cursed under his breath when he finally reached the toilet. He quickly did what he had to do so he could return to his warm, comfy bed. He closed the bathroom door without a sound, and walked towards his bed in the dark room. He quickly slid under the covers, not bothering to check if it really was his bed. A scream almost left his lips when he suddenly felt hot breath on his ear, but he stopped himself just in time.

"Uhm, Moony, apart from obvious reason that I'm really hot and all, is there another reason you're lying in my bed?" A voice whispered in his ear, which he directly recognized as Sirius', but before he could answer Sirius yelped, "Aah, your feet are cold!" he whispered while quickly retreating his feet.

"Well, I was just about to say I accidentally stepped in your bed when I returned from the toilet," Remus told him, but for some reason he made no attempt to leave.

"Oh," Padfoot muttered, while he shifted awkwardly in his bed that wouldn't allow him to lie comfortable without touching his best friend in quite intimate places. "Uhm, Moony," he muttered to the werewolf.

"Oh, sorry, I will leave now," he whispered ashamed, and he slipped his feet from out the cover, which caused him to shiver over his whole body. The Animagus found that this looked so heartbreaking he didn't think twice and pulled the werewolf back in his bed, not thinking about the consequences. And before the werewolf could register what was happening, two strong arms pulling him back under the covers.

"I'm pulling you back in," the stronger boy whispered.

"I figured that," the smaller boy whispered back, with now a small blush on his cheeks because the other boys arms where still draped securely around his waist. "But why?" he whispered.

"Well, you where cold, I am cold. It's a win-win situation," he said, still not taking his arms of the werewolf's waist. After a short moment of awkwardness, Remus decided he would much rather lay here, in this warm and cosy bed, than walk to his own, now cold bed. He shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable, the arms of the Animagus still on his waist, and it didn't looked like he was going to take them off anytime soon. After lying still for a few minutes he suddenly noticed something, what made him blush more fiercely.

"Padfoot, why aren't you wearing a shirt!" he hissed, trying very hard to hide his now deep red, cheeks, and he quickly moved out the embrace of the other boy. He now was lying flat on his back now.

"I never wear a shirt to bed," Padfoot said calmly, he also laid down on his back, their arms were now the only body parts touching.

"And he's complaining he's cold," Moony mumbled, he was wearing long grey sweatpants and a thick sweater, and even now he was sharing his body heat with his best mate, he was still covered in goose bumps.

"You can't possibly still be cold!" the older boy softly snickered, and as if planned the younger boy shivered from head to toe.

"I think that answers your question," he muttered, which caused the other boy to snicker again.

"Do you need me to warm you up then?" Sirius mumbled, but it came out not quite understandable.

_"Please let him said what I think he said, please let him said what I think he said, please let him said what I think he said,"_ Remus mind fiercely kept repeating over and over again. "What?" he breathed.

"Let," he moved, "me, " he put one leg around smaller boy, "warm," he put both his knees at his waist, "you" he moved his hand dangerously close to the hem of the other boy's sweater, "up," he whispered huskily, and his warm hands made contact with the cold skin of Remus' stomach, starting to rub up and down.

"What are you doing!" Remus managed to get out a small sentence out, as Sirius warm hands rubbed over his cold skin, leaving hot traces everywhere he touched.

"Warming you up," Sirius smirked, slowly moving his hands up his chest, stopping at his shoulders, circling his thumbs over the soft spot just under Moony's shoulders. Then slowly moving his hands back down to Moony's small hips, giving it a little squeeze and then repeat his action over and over.

"_This is wrong," _Remus thought, _"I can't be enjoying this, Sirius is my best friend, he's just doing this because he's, well because he's Sirius. He probably isn't even feeling what I'm feeling, he isn't attracted to blokes. I can't be feeling something, I am not attracted to blokes, this is wrong. It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong."_

Sirius' hands kept moving along the cold skin, and finally came to a stop, just bellow the other boy's nipples. He stretched out his thumbs and slowly circled around the now erect nipples. A small whimper left Moony's lips, which made Sirius smirk widen. Then his hands left Moony's sweater and crossed over his own chest.

"What are you doing?" The werewolf whispered this with much effort, because he was still trying to catch his breath unnoticed.

Padfoot now placed a hand on either side of the other boy's head, their noses now just a few inches apart. "I'm warming you up, like I said," he whispered before he closed the gap between their faces and pressed his warm lips on the lips beneath him. But Moony didn't pull away, like Sirius expected him to. Instead he felt two hands pull him closer, so their chests were now touching. The animagus ran his tongue over the other boy's lower lip and nipped slightly, which caused the werewolf to gasp.

This, however, made Sirius want him more and his tongue entered the new discovered area. Their tongues moved in perfect sync and neither of them was planning to pull away, until the lack of air left them no choice and Sirius pulled away and rolled of the other boy, lying next to him on his back, so only their arms were touching. He remained silent.

The otherwise always smart boy, was now to dumbfounded to say something smart. He lay there, with a deep red blush on his cheeks and the only thing he new to say was, "Well, I'm not cold anymore," it came out as a breathless whisper.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable! You just were so close, and you were cold, and I wasn't and I wanted to be the one that warmed you up. I wanted to make you happy, so I couldn't help myself. I just loved you for so long now, and there you were, _in my bed_, I just…" those last few words were the only one the werewolf wanted to here and he cut Sirius of with another kiss.

"Sirius?" he whispered when he broke off there second kiss.

"Yes," the other boy replied huskily.

"I love you too,"

"Really?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Really," Remus replied, and Sirius rapped his arms around his waist again, sighed happily and rested his head on the other boy's head. Remus buried his head in the crook of Sirius' neck and they both fell asleep, thinking about what just happened and how it was about to change their lives.

~o~

"Guys, guys, guys, GUYS!" James was trying to wake his sleeping friends up, but they didn't woke soon enough for the impatient boy, "GUYS!" he yelled, making Peter roll off his bed, but it also woke his other friends up. He didn't gave them time to wake up properly and immediately asked the question he was dying to ask since he noticed two of his best friends lying in bed together.

"Guys, please let there be a reason for why you are snuggling with each other?" he chocked out.

"Well, apart from the obvious reason that I'm really hot, Moony has a tiny bladder," Sirius smirked, trying his very best not to laugh at his friends shocked face.

_"May god bless my bladder," _a still half-asleep Moony thought happily to himself.


End file.
